


just stay as you are

by introvertedriri



Series: adventure calling emotions [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, geunyang gamanhi isseo oh oh oh oh, listening for seven o' clock's echo made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: In which Donghun had watched THE UNIT's latest episode and the first thing that pops out of his mind was to hug their leader.





	just stay as you are

**Author's Note:**

> idk. i wrote this for an hour after the unit aired its latest episode. i was so sad because most of my faves in unit b and unit g had been eliminated.. and junhee :( was really rooting for him since My Turn MV was released :(
> 
>  
> 
> this is really a bit 'meh' idek why i wrote this :<

Donghun finally watched THE UNIT’s latest episode and it was an understatement to say that he was disappointed with the whole show. He was happy that Yuchan made it but their leader didn’t make it, it doesn’t make sense at first but it's pretty obvious how the management had been trying to fuck the rankings up for their fixed picks. 

 

He can’t even withstand seeing their maknae, Yuchan crying while Junhee kept his smile. He kept on smiling throughout the elimination and Donghun knows that the younger is just faking it most of the time. He witnessed how Yuchan cried as Junhee was comforting him, letting out a genuine smile that shows that he’s proud of Yuchan. 

 

There are times that he hates how Junhee kept on acting, he was somehow frustrated that because of acting too much, Junhee might get confused on what he’s actually feeling. He might drown on his own emotions.

 

“That dork. He could show his sadness though.” Donghun sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose “I can’t believe him at all.”

 

 

Junhee is probably asleep at his room right now but Donghun immediately went to Junhee’s bed. He just let himself embrace the younger which opened his eyes and stared at Donghun with a confused look on his face.

 

 

“I watched the latest episodes.” Donghun said as he tucked Junhee’s hair on his ears “It must’ve been tough.”

“Yes, it was. But it’s over now.” Junhee said as he smiled a bit.

Donghun frowned, “You’re acting again, Jun. There's no cameras around here for now, just act like you usually do.”

“You really know me.” Junhee said as he chuckled then sighing in defeat “At first, I was really mad but I have no reason to be, right? It’s the votes that decide for our fate on who’s gonna stay and leave, I did my best and I was still overshadowed by most of them. I thought that am I that normal to be ignored but I remember how our 'choices' did their best to vote for me so I just shrugged the negative thoughts off. I did my best and I’m certain of that.”

“How thoughtful,” Donghun said as nodded “That’s 'so' like you.”

“But I was really disappointed, maybe if I tried harder or acted like a 4D person.. will I get noticed? I mean, it’s always the personality that people notices. Talent is just a second choice to that show, it’s more on personality or potential. Maybe I lack those or I looked too fake and that made people ignore my existence at all..” Junhee said as he lowered his head “Or probably, I lack confidence. I’m not that confident to act blunt just like Seyong hyung, I’m not that confident to act cheerful just like the others so I kept on being the usual Junhee. But look where it got me, alone in this dorm as I wait for MIXNINE’s finale.”

“At least, Sehyoon wasn’t the one alone here.” he retorts and Junhee laughed.

“Yes, you’re right. It’s nice to welcome Sehyoon and comfort him. He did well.” Junhee agreed.

 

 

Donghun stared at the younger’s face and noticed how he looked more okay than how he was during his stay on The Unit’s dorm. He can’t help but smile as he hugged Junhee tighter while Junhes chuckled at their eldest hyung’s action.

 

 

“Why are you like this?” Junhee asks.

“Because you deserve it. The Unit doesn’t fucking deserve you, Junhee.” Donghun said as he kissed the younger’s forehead.

“Language.”

“The Unit does not fucking deserve you.”

“That’s not what I meant. Watch your profanity.” 

“Geez, you’re so strict.”

“Well, we can’t be cursing all around the place. We need to maintain our image and reputation,” Junhee tried to reason out as he rest his head on Donghun’s chest, hearing the older boy’s heartbeats.

“Junhee. There’s no one in here except me and you. You and me.” Donghun clarifies “So don’t pretend and just be true to yourself for now. Stay as you are, you’ve been wearing down and tearing apart. Let me fix you, I’ll be the one to protect you.”

“But ser—”

“Just don’t say a word, you’re safe in my embrace. Let me know what you’re feeling, you can keep your secrets in me. You’re safe here, this is your safety zone. But please.. just stay as you are.” Donghun said as he caressed Junhee’s cheek with his left hand “Is that alright?”

“Okay.” Junhee sighs in defeat while hugging the older back.

 

 

 

He wants Junhee to cry, not because he wants to make fun of him. He wants Junhee to vent out all of his supressed thoughts, he knows that the silence he shows just proved that deep inside, Junhee wanted to scream it all out. Junhee isn’t as quiet as Sehyoon, he can’t stop talking unless Donghun shuts him up. He wants the younger to rely on him and stay as he is.. stay as the Junhee they know. He knows what could happen to a person that had been caught up by its overwhelming emotions. 

 

 

“Junhee, are you disappointed in yourself?” He felt Junhee nodded so he shook his head “No, please don’t. You did well, Junhee. I know that you did, you’re a hardworking person and someone that is passionate on the stuff that he loves. You love the stage, you love singing and you love to perform so I’m certain that you did your best. It was just not that appreciated.”

“Do you even think that you’re the worst member because you didn’t made it to the finale of that dumb show?” Donghun asks and Junhee nodded “No, Junhee. You’re not the worst, you weren’t. And nobody’s the worst member in this group.. lacking, yes. But worst? Fuck that. No one’s the worst and no one deserves to be the worst especially if they’re doing their best. Keep in mind that you’re our leader and also our pillar, being a leader is troublesome yet you kept on overcoming those obstacles. So, how in the world are you the worst member? Ranks doesn’t determine a person’s talent. Remember that.”

“Is there something that is still in your mind?” Donghun asks and Junhee shook his head “Are you sure? We can talk about it.”

“Donghun, am I a good leader? Am I not lacking the characteristic on being the leader?” Junhee asked as he looked up.

Donghun laughs as he ruffled Junhee’s blonde hair “Seriously, Junhee. If you weren’t a great leader, our group wouldn’t be able to make it this far. Just imagine how we’ll be unbreakable after all of this? We’ll be together until the end, right? And you’re going to do your best on making that true, Junhee. You’ve been an excellent leader, don’t let anyone say that you weren’t because they don’t know what are you doing to keep this group tight. You’re our leader and the best leader that I know.”

“There might be times that you’re a bit immature or noisy but the way you handle a situation, or the way you supervise us, or the way you make sure that all of us were physically and emotionally healthy shows how great you are as a leader.” Donghun added.

“Really?” Junhee asks while yawning.

“Yes, do you think that I’ll waste my time just to sugarcoat you? You know how I hate lying and acting, right?” Donghun said and Junhee nodded, “All of the stuff I’ve been saying is true, don’t doubt it. I’m thankful for your existence, Junhee. Thank you for being born.”

“You’re so sweet,hyung. If I were a girl, I might’ve been falling for you already.” Junhee joked.

Donghun rolled his eyes, “Junhee, you’re my boyfriend.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Junhee said while laughing, “But still, I love to hear the words coming from you. I feel stronger as if it gives me strength.”

“I want you to be alright, Junhee. So even if I may repeat the same words, I mean it. You did well and it’s been a wild ride for you, Junhee. You’ve made us proud that we can’t even express it in words that much, it isn’t the end. It’s just the beginning, the beginning where the five of us will shine just like stars. It’ll be our turn to snatch the spotlight, hand in hand.. standing beside each other and sharing our stories to our choices.” Donghun said as Junhee hums.

“Donghun..”

“What?”

“Thank you.” Donghun saw Junhee's smile and he can sense that it's a genuine one, Junhee is really happy. It isn't a fake smile at all “It made me feel better. Really.”

“Well, it’s my duty as the eldest and as your boyfriend.”

“Let’s just sleep, hyung. I’m already sleepy.” Junhee said as he hugged Donghun tighter while shutting his eyes close.

“Okay.” Donghun murmured as he planted an another kiss on Junhee's forehead “Good night. Just stay as you are, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> wait. remember how donghun says to junhee that he's "acting" again during their live? it made me think that junhee is r e a l l y different when there aren't any cameras around haha
> 
>  
> 
> also umm.. i want some mutual choices on my twt ;; u;; hmu when u wanna talk about a.c.e ^^ @introvertedriri at twitter~o w o


End file.
